Lost Memories
by Max Crimson
Summary: (REVISED VERSION!)What would you do if the love of your life was murdered unjustly? Then found him again thousands of years later, but with no recollection of who your are, or what you've done together? Would you try to help him get him memorys back, but with death around every corner, do you just walk away? BoyxBoy! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! (IN PROGRESS!)
1. Chapter 1- Where it all Began

**Chapter One- Were it all Began**

 **~Heba~**

* * *

I had a lonely childhood, just me and my solo games. At 5'2" I'm small compared to everyone my age. With my child like features, my soft hair and big, Amethyst eyes, it's hard to get a date with, well, anyone! I'm 15 almost 16 and I have no friends or family because of how I look. They think I mock the Pharaoh with my looks, and hair. My hair is what I dislike the most because it looks most like the Pharaoh's, with its 5 black star like spikes lined in violet. My blonde bangs that sprout from the middle of my forehead and framing my face. I wish I could get rid of my hair, but it's the only thing I have to remind me of my long forgotten Grandfather.

The Kings hair is very similar but different you see because his 5 black spikes are lined in scarlet. When his bangs shoot up from the center of his forehead 3 stay upright, while the rest frame his face. The 3 bangs stand 1 in front of his top most spike, the other 2 stand in front of his other 2 spikes to the left and right

See while I have soft-child like features, the King has sharp-man like features. His chin ends in a hard point while mine rounds out. While I have big chibi-like Amethyst eyes, he has small sharp, crimson orbs.

Sorry, it seems like I forgot my manners. My name is Heba Akiiki and welcome to my Home sweet Home. My alleyway.

* * *

My birthday's almost here and it will be spent in fear. Because every town, city, and village that our Great Pharaoh rules over must send a 16-year-old "tribute" as they call it, but they just sugar-coated it to A) make the parents of these unlucky few either feel more Proud/less depressed or B) To let the Guards who pick up the children up feel less guilty. Whatever floats their boat.

We send up a "tribute" every year one girl and one boy. They have their sights on me and the most beautiful girl here, Anzu. We send up virgins up to The Pharaoh because, apparently, virgin's tastes better than those whom have had Sex, I don't know.

There are 3 reasons why we send up our own people.

1) To keep the Gods in our favor.

2) To keep become the Pharaoh's whore.

3) To become the Pharaoh's 'temporary' Mate. (Since he, like, never dies)

(If the Pharaoh DOES take a Mate/concubine from one of the presented 'Tributes', the offering stop. That is, until said Mate/concubine is dead.)

See, there's no way I can ever want to go willingly, but alas I must go to represent my village. I could just go into the desert and stay till the jobs done and have someone else go instead of me. But they say you get to stay at a nice house till they take you to go up to the palace.

* * *

It's said the Pharaoh and his Priests, are God's themselves! Some villages call them Vampires, others calls them Demons. But no one expresses there version of the rumor near any Palace Guards or, anyone that works for the Palace is anyway, shape, or form.

Today's the day. My 16th birthday and possibly, my last day on earth as a free man, or, a man. At least I get pampered right before I die, so, that's a plus. I'm ready to go out into the desert though, I have a bag packed with some cloths and food, but I'm still debating with, my inner self, about whether to throw this burden on someone unexpectedly. 'To run or not to run, that is the question!' I think giggling a bit.

 _ **"Hey, Heba!"**_

Whoops! Time to start run, to run as fast as my short legs will carry me. To run to my alleyway, to get my bag and either run into the desert or my hidey-hole that's just big enough for me to fit in.

Shouts of "STOP!" and "HULT!" are hurled at me. I keep running though, telling myself over and over that I'm 'Almost there', 'Almost ther..."ACK!" I shout as I trip over a rock, falling flat on my face. Getting up I chance a glance over my shoulder to see how much ground they have on me, but, there's no one there. Did my paranoia make me believe I was being chased? I start to walk home thinking about this. I turn the corner to my alleyway when two strong, muscular arms warp around me. One at my chest, trapping my arms to my sides; and one around my waist, trapping my hands at my thighs.

"Got you, you little punk!" The guard grunted "You're coming with me to the palace to have your fate decided by the Great King!"

"Put me down you..." I started to yell out loud but was cut off by someone else saying,

"SHUT UP SHORTY!" A second guard said, putting a gag in my mouth while the first guard was binding my hands and feet, before chucking me into the caged cart. They started binding, gagging, and transporting in caged carts since 'tributes' found out how to escape from their carts.

"They don't pay us enough money anymore, Joey." said the second guard to the first. The first guard, now that I got a good look at the two of them; I see that the guard named Joey, has shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. Tall, and very strong. He was wearing blue cloth pants, a white shirt and lite blue armor, with a brown leather belt and steal sword at his hip.

"Got that right Tristan!" The guard named Tristan has short brown hair that ends in a tall point in the front of his head with brown eyes. Just a bit shorter than Joey. He was wearing black cloth pants, a white shirt and brown armor, with a blue leather belt and steal sword attached to his hip.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up at the hut where I was to be bathed, and the place where the Guards and I were to stay for the night.

* * *

Max: Ok Guys, not to worry. Chapter two will be posted momentarily.

Helen: *Huffs*

Sam: READ!


	2. Chapter 2- Arrival

I don't own anything but Samantha (AKA Sam,), Helen, Myself and the plot!

~Chapter 2, Arrival~

~Heba~

* * *

It's a full day's trip to the palace and the tributes are presented to the King one hour after dark. On the way to the palace we stop for something to feed and water the horses. In this heat I could use some water.

"Excuse me . . . Sir. . . Could I please have a cup of water? I'm dreadfully thirsty from this heat!" I ask the blonde one named Joey.

"NO! It's not even noon yet! Nothing till then, GOT IT?!"

"Alright." I reply with a small sigh. Slinking back into the corner of the cage.

"What's this? A wise guy? You better shut it before I shut it myself!" Joey yells in my face. Frightened, I back up as far as I can in my corner to escape. Only to receive more ridicule from my prison warden.

"Scared are we?" He asks in a playful, sarcastic tone. Then he gives me the evil eye at me saying, in an extremely malevolent voice,

"You better be. 'Cause I'd rather kill you and save the Pharaoh the trouble of doing it himself. But sadly I have to wait and waste an entire day hauling your skinny ass all the way to the palace in the HEAT! When I can be doing better things with my time. So stay still, and stay silent and we shall be on our way. Alright?" With a quick nod from me, we head off. Riding with anger, fear, and heat hanging in the air the rest of the way, with no stops.

* * *

Arriving at the palace gates at sun down which means we have one hour till I'm to be presented to the King. Rushing I'm lead to a room where makeup is applied. I change into a soft blue, silk tunic with little, 5 pointed stars dyed into the fabric. A dark, black liquid is applied to my eyes, bringing out the amethyst.

It takes the whole hour to make me presentable to Great Pharaoh Atem. I had so many nerves I was both sweating and trembling a bit. Not so bad that I couldn't walk straight, but to where I had a shaking hand.

The time has come. Any second now they'll call my name and tell the Pharaoh what village I represent. While riding my train of "what if's" and "why's" I hear a woman say my name.

"Heba Akiiki-Male- from Kada-age 16. Enter now."

Getting up I slowly walk over to the huge gold doors, big enough for the gods to use. Look at me; I'm shaking like a leaf in a sandstorm. Taking a deep breath, I enter the room, keeping my eyes focused on the ground; I take 10 steps, like I was instructed by one of the women who prepared me. As I kneel in front of him with my head bowed I say,

"My Pharaoh, I was chosen for my purity from my village of Kada."

. . . Silence… It's a dead silent, and I can only expect the worst. Will the feed me to the shadows? Will he kill me? As questions race in my head, I don't hear the foot falls echoing though out the vast, hollow room. After, what felt like an eternity or two, I a finger appeared under my chin and forced up.

Those eyes, those beautiful, crimson, eyes, staring into my Amethyst ones. It's almost like he's searching into my soul. I can't believe what is happening now, but the Pharaoh is looking into MY eyes and holding MY chin! This gives me a chance to get a good look at his face.

Like I said earlier, he has an oval-ish face with a chiseled out chin, a normal size nose with a small point on the end. And his eyes, his crimson eyes that can pierce and/or search a man/boys soul.

"And, what of your beauty, little one?" He asks. Oh my RA! His voice is a deep, dark, sexy baritone voice that makes me want to melt and...Wait, did he just wave his eyebrows seductively at me just now?

"Well?" He asks me, I only realize I have yet to answer him.

"I am no beauty, your Highness. They only choose me because of my purity and probably just to get rid of me." I answer, mumbling the last part.

"What was that last part? Hmmm?"

"Nothing Sire!"

"Please, call me Atem!" He, uh, Atem tells me. "Find him a room in the palace..." is all I hear before I black out.

* * *

~Atem~

~One hour earlier~

* * *

Sitting in the throne room bored out of my mind. So badly I don't even try to hide it anymore. After an hour or so hearing "Chosen for my beauty" and "Chosen for my insistence" can be really boring, especially when they are neither beautiful nor "pure"

Dressed in black (The only reason being, I'm inside) cloth tunic. Black leather sandals on my feet (The day we figure out how to make a leather outfit, the day will become a national holiday, I swear to Ra) with the Millennium Puzzle around my neck. I sit side-ways in my throne with my head and feet dangling from either end when I hear the next "meal basket" announced by... well I can never remember her name.

"Heba Akiiki -male- age 18 from Kada. Enter now!" As he enters I'm taken aback by his beauty. I can only see him, no one else, hear only him when, kneeling and bowing, he says

"My Pharaoh, I was chosen for my purity, from my village of Kada, Egypt." voice of an angle sent from the gods of the heavens. Before I know what I'm doing I dash from my throne and lift his face to meet mine. As I stare into his huge Amethyst eyes I ask,

"And, what of your beauty Little One?" As his silence fills the room I studyhis face. He has the face of an angle with his round child-like face, smooth, silky skin. His full red lips and his huge Amethyst eyes.

"Well?" He seemed to realize he has yet to answer my question, only saying,

"I'm no beauty, Your Highness. They choose me for my purity and..." That is all I can hear, for he mumbles the end of his statement.

"What was that? Hmmm?" I ask.

"Nothing Sire!"

"Please call me Atem" I tell him. As I turn to one of my many servants to find him a room because he is to be a guest in my palace when I hear a thud. I quickly turn back to Heba and he's out cold on the floor. I call for someone to fetch the healer and to tell her to meet me in my room before picking Heba up, bridal style, and running to my room.

* * *

Max: Ok, ok, ok. I know I just split chapter one into two parts, but there is a method to this madness. I swear!

Helen: O'realy? What?

Max: Well, I plan on combining chapters 2 and 3, to make them both longer and make more sense. That, and I still want chapter 5 to stay as chapter 5, or I may have to insert another chapter to make my weird OCD thing this numbers happy. K?

Samantha (AKA Sam): *Glares*

Helen: *Sighs* K.

Sam: Ok. So R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting Max

Max: Ok. I think I combined chapters two and three together quite beautifully.

Helen: Mmhummmm. *Face in laptop*

Max: Well, I'll take that was a compliment. :)

Sam: *Sighs*

Max: If you look at chapter three of the original story, and compared it to the last half of this chapter, you can clearly see that I just scraped the damn thing. *Smiles*

Sam: Now, read! Please.

* * *

~Chapter 3~

~Heba~

* * *

I feel beneath me a cloud, a soft, fluffy, never ending cloud; on a background of white and blue. With the rising sun in the distance. If this is a dream I never want to wake up. It's been forever since I felt anything remotely this soft.

Suddenly I feel my shoulder shake slightly and, much to my disappointment, my sky disappears but my cloud is still here. I open my eyes to see a luxurious room. The cloud I lay a pawn is a bed. A big king size bed fit for a...well...a king! Looking around I hear,

"Your awake." says a deep, baritone voice to my right, the only direction I have yet to look. As I turn my head I to see a look of compassion on the Pharaoh's face.

"Wwere am I?" I stutter. Grinning, he answers,

"In my room."

"What happened?" I ask my voice feeling better.

"You passed out in the throne room. You've been out like a light for two days."

"Two days!" I yelp trying to get up. Only to fail when Atem pushes me back on the bed.

"No! You need your rest!"

"But..." I start only to be interrupted.

"No buts! You need your rest and that's final Little One." Phar... I mean Atem (I must remember to call him that) tells me with a stern look on his face that made me giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" Atem asks with a stern, yet, shocked face.

"That expression!" I tell him as he cocked his eyebrow I laugh harder rolling onto my side. I start to calm down and turn back to face him. He no longer has that look on his face.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Atem says to me with a small sigh, after I've calmed down from my laughing fit.

"Thank you, no one's ever told me that before." I reply hesitantly.

"Well, hasn't anyone ever told you, you look beautiful?" Atem asks.

"No sir, no one."

"Well that's simply unacceptable!" Atem exclaims.

"It's alright! Um... if I may ask, why am I in your room? And not somewhere else?" I ask.

"Do you not like it here?"

"No! No! I love it in here! This bed's a lot softer that a cobble stone alleyway that's for sure!"

"What do you mean? Do you not have a bed to sleep on?"

"No." I say hanging my head both ashamed and embarrassment.

"I have no house or hut to live in. My home is an alleyway behind the local tavern."

"Oh,"

"It's alright you know. I've been able to stay alive this long on my own. I don't need anyone's pity!" I exclaim after seeing his expression that said "oh how awful, bla, bla, bla!

After the look of shock was over he simply whispered,

"No one's ever talked to me like that."

After he spoke that simply sentence there was a long awkward silence, until my stomach decided to break the silence with a long and LOUD growl.

"Of course you must be hungry! You haven't eaten in two days! Come I'll show you to the kitchen for some food. "Atem said.

"Didn't you just say I needed to stay in bed?"I ask.

"Of course you are so, I'll go get it for you. What do you want to eat? Atem asked excitedly.

"I don't know, nothing too big." I reply sheepishly.

"Right, nothing to big huh." And with that Atem dashed out of the room and into the kitchen. With this little opportunity I got up out of bed and strolled over to the balcony for some fresh air.

* * *

~Atem~

* * *

I walked to the palace kitchens, stealing away a slave girl. When we get in there there's someone in there preparing my evening meal. I tell them to double it, and to have the slave girl take it to my room.

"How's the boy? I take it, since you're requesting doubles on everything, he is awake." The slave girl asked. Usually I would've told a slave to "Shut Up!", but this girl is different. With her long, blood red hair, with it pulled back it makes it hard to see the white highlights. She's tall; her lean body has curves in all the right places. Wearing a simple white dress that reaches down to her bare feet, a black leather belt around her stomach finishes the outfit quite nicely. Her name's Max. She's been my friend for the last three years now, no one's knows she's my friend 'cause she's a slave girl and I'm The Pharaoh, but she's the first person who I could really open up to. Now that I think about it, maybe Max knows Heba.

"Hay Max, you're from Kada right?" I ask.

"Correct, why?" Max asked

"Well the boy who fainted was from Kada."

"Really? What's his name?" Max asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Heba Akiiki..." Before I could finish my statement I hear Max inhale sharply.

"I take it you know him?" I say.

"Yes, I do know him. It was only a matter of time before they brought him here to you. Well, when can I see him?' Max asks with excitement but, mixed with sadness as well.

"Well, soon I guess. But it will have to be when you deliver food or something to my room." I tell her.

"Works for me!" Max replied, brightening up insistently. We stand in silents for a while, both of us slouching against the cool wall.

"So, uh, you think he's a keeper?" Max asked hesitantly. I look over at her, slightly confused. She's looking down at the floor, she glances up at me when I realize what she's getting at.

"Wha! Yeah! Absolutely!" I exclaimed. Max lets go of the breath she was holding and chuckled, which led me to start chuckling and before long we were both laughing. By the time the cook came out to tell Max that the food was ready, we were both clenching our sides to keep them from splitting. The cook sighed, his platinum blond hair shining in the sunlight. He cleared his throat to get our attention. We casually look up, glancing at him we try to clear our faces, but a grin breaks out on all of our faces and all three of us end up on the floor laughing.

Priest Akhenaden just happens to be passing by at that moment. He cleared his throat. When we looked up his stance was the very definition of disappointment. Everyone got up, Max bowed deeply before rushing into the kitchen, the cook following close behind. When she emerged, laughter was nowhere to be found. Priest Akhenaden glared at Max, the blond poked his head out from behind the door frame, only to 'Eep' and disappear when Akhenaten's glare glanced at him. If there was a door there it would've slammed shut and locked.

"Akhenaden." I say nodding in his direction.

"My Pharaoh." Akhenaden replied, bowing deeply from the waist.

I chance a glance back to Max, her stance is rigid and stiff, as if she had become a statute.

"Come." I say and with a wave of my hand we head down the hall. When we turn the corner, a ways away from Akhenaden, we look at each other, and start to chuckle. I gesture to the plates of food she has balanced on her head. She kneels perfectly, while still holding two platters in her hands, and I take the food off her head. We continue to walk towards my room, talking about Heba, his likes and dislikes.

* * *

Max: Well, there's chapter three.

Sam: If youre liking what your reading, then please review!

Max: It helps me to feel inspired. When people review, it makes me want to work on/post the next chapter sooner.


End file.
